1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a printing apparatus, specifically to a printing apparatus having a print head for ejecting white ink, an ink supplying system for the white ink, and an ink supplying system retainer.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an inkjet printer to form an image in colors has been suggested. One example of such an inkjet printer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-199506. According to the above publication, the inkjet printer is configured such that the tubes to supply colored inks from ink cartridges to the inkjet heads are supported by retainer members, which are mounted on carriages to drive the inkjet heads, and guided by guiding members, which are located rear sides of the carriages. According to this configuration, postures of the tubes extending from the guide members to the inkjet heads are maintained to be substantially steady so that pressure to the inks in the tubes can be less fluctuated. Additionally, with the ink cartridges being fixed to the body of the inkjet printer, the carriages can be driven in smaller space in the inkjet printer to carry the inkjet heads.
In the above inkjet printer, however, the retainer members are arranged in positions higher than the carriages; therefore, level differences between portions of the tubes being held by the retainer members and connecting positions of the inkjet heads and the tubes and between the portions of the tubes being held by the retainer members and portions of the tubes at the guide members can be large.